


Johnlock One-Shot

by Everything_Fangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock Smut, M/M, Smut, smuttyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Fangirl/pseuds/Everything_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft invited Sherlock and John over for dinner<br/>Sherlock opens up<br/>Based on the song "Stripped" by Depeche Mode</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> "Let me see you stripped down to the bone"

“John! We’re going to be late! Come on!” Sherlock shouted at the bathroom door while fixing his tie.

Mycroft is throwing a fancy dinner party and decided to invite Sherlock and his lovely blogger, Doctor John Watson.

“John! The car is he-

“I’m out! Now, let’s go.” John stepped out of the bathroom and into the tiny hallway next to Sherlock who now, is completely memorized by how amazing John looks in a well-tailored suit.

“Sherlock, are you alright, mate?” John reached out a hand to hold onto Sherlock’s arm as if to steady him.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. You just took too long to get ready, John. Let’s go now. The faster we get there, the sooner we can come home” The detective spun around on his heal and was out the door before John could even comprehend that Sherlock was aroused by his appearance.

It wasn’t normal for John to wear a tuxedo. He knew that. He missed his regular, everyday trousers and his jumper but he kind of liked being dressed up and fancy. Especially when he’s with Sherlock. John loved being the center of Sherlock’s attention and wearing a well-tailored suit did the trick. The entire ride, Sherlock would glance up and down John’s figure. Sometimes he would even find a silly excuse to touch him.

Neither John nor Sherlock would dare admit it but, they both felt very strongly for each other.

Once they made it to their destination, John caught Sherlock in mid-glance. “Sherlock, are you sure you are alright?”

Blood rushed to Sherlock’s pale cheeks, “Of course I’m alright, John.” 

John kept looking deeply into Sherlock’s blue eyes. He desperately wished that Sherlock would open up and have a serious, emotional conversation with him. Maybe John would actually tell Sherlock how he felt if he knew that Sherlock wouldn’t laugh at him. John’s eyes slowly scanned the detailed structure of Sherlock’s well featured face and eventually letting his eyes stay on Sherlock’s full, pink lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss them. 

“Um, we should go in.” Sherlock whispered.

Only until Sherlock spoke, did John realize how close they were. John’s eyes fluttered shut as he lowered his head, “Yeah uh, sorry.”  
As John walked towards the door of Mycroft’s flat, Sherlock slowly walked behind John. Sherlock could feel the heat behind his eyes as he wiped a tear falling down his cheek. He thought to himself /Keep it together, Sherlock. Neither John nor Mycroft can see you like this. They’ll ask questions./

\--

“Well hello John! How are you? How is living with the famous Sherlock Holmes?” Mycroft boomed through the enormous hallway. 

“Hello, I’m well, we’re well. All is well.” John was so uncomfortable. He was nervous. He was completely embarrassed because of what happened earlier. He didn’t even realize that he was walking closer to Sherlock until he said something.

“Good! Now, Let’s go have dinner.” Mycroft gestured towards two big doors that were opened to a larger room with a long table that had a white silky table cloth poured over it. 

John followed Mycroft into the bigger room with Sherlock behind him. He knew that Sherlock was up to something. Something about the detective was off tonight.  
All Sherlock could think about the whole time they were sitting at the table was how remarkable John looked tonight. The black tuxedo did wonders for him. Sherlock couldn’t help but stare in amazement.

“Uh, Sherlock.” Mycroft nudged his brother with his elbow.

“Yeah?” Sherlock says, snapping out of his lovely day-dream of John slowly taking off his jacket and undoing his bow-tie.

“Are you okay, brother? You seem quite… distracted.” Mycroft said with a smirk. He knew. Of course he knew and it was only a matter of time before John found out from his big mouth brother. They needed to get out of there. Now.

“Of course I am okay. I just, don’t feel well..” Sherlock stared at his plate and pushed his food around with his fork.

“Oh? Well, maybe you need a doctor? What do you think John?” Sherlock kicked Mycroft under the table.

“Um, yeah, I think you should see someone, Sherlock. We should go. I have to stop by my office anyway.” John looked shyly around the room while he patted the corners of his mouth with his napkin.

“Oh, well, alright. It was lovely seeing you John. You too, Sherlock.” Mycroft waved from the front door as John and Sherlock climbed into a cab.

“Sherlock… Can I ask you something and you be completely open with me?” John stared at his hands in his lap.

“Anything, John.” Sherlock looked over at his doctor. /Here it comes…/

“What is wrong? I want to have a real conversation with you. But, every time I try to talk to you, you shut me out. Please, open up to me. What is bothering you, Sherlock?” John now looked into his best friends eyes. 

“John, I… I am unsure of what to say…” Sherlock felt the burn of tears behind his eyes again.

“You are never sure of what to say.” John said nothing else after that. He faced the window of the cab on his side and they rode back to their home at 221B Baker Street, in silence.

\--

“John, wait…” Sherlock ran up the stairs to 221B after John who had gotten out of the cab in a hurry.

“I am going to bed, Sherlock.” John tried not to face him but, Sherlock had his hand on John’s arm before he could reach his bedroom door.

“I have something to say to you first, John. Please, let me speak. Hear me out.” Sherlock spun John around and pinned him against the wall. 

“Sherlock! What are you—

“John, I am going to open up for you, I am going to tell you what I have been thinking all night.” Sherlock leaned in closer to John’s ear letting his lips just brush the skin while he spoke, “John, I love you.”

Sherlock heard John’s breath become short and shallow. He drew back, but still stayed close and studied John’s eyes, they were dilated. John Watson was aroused. 

Sherlock leaned in and pressed his lips firmly onto John’s.

John’s eyes were still closed when he whispered into Sherlock’s ear, “I love you, too Sherlock. I always have.”

Sherlock opened the door to John’s room while he started a trail of kisses down John’s strong jaw line. He guided his blogger to the bed until the back of his knees hit the side, sending them both down onto the bed in a frenzy of messy kisses and tangled limbs. Before they knew it, they were both panting and sweating under the covers. 

Laying next to each other, Sherlock kissed the top of John’s head and spoke, “John, I really do love you.”

John smiled against the taller man’s bare chest, “I know, Sherlock. I really do love you, too.”


End file.
